


Remember Us?

by tempered_rose



Category: Football RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel does some thinking about his relationship with Andre and how it's just not working anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steph who requested it. I hope you like it :S

Manuel wasn’t sure when things started to go awry between him and Andre. Probably the long distance. Could be the fact that they didn’t talk much anymore. That was a fact that hurt more than distance ever could. They seemed to fight a lot, which didn’t make any sense. If you don’t see someone for weeks at a time, how could you possibly have anything to fight about?

Manuel was doing some spring cleaning earlier. That’s when he’d found the photos and the balled up t-shirt Andre had left over at his house ages ago. He wasn’t even sure when that had happened. What he did remember, though, was the good times. The nights where he’d hold that shirt nearby as he slept, smelling Andre’s cologne. He always felt a little ashamed about that fact, but who cared? That was partly the point: no one was there to see him doing it. For a moment, Manuel wondered if Andre had stolen one of his own shirts to do the same to take home to England with him.

He looked at the pictures for a moment, most of them were ones that he’d forgotten about, hardly anything special. That was when they had only been two friends just hanging out after national team training. That was before things had gotten serious and they’d decided to make a go of it. Manuel wondered for a moment if they shouldn’t have just had their crushes and kept them secret. If he had known then what it would lead to, all the fights, all the unhappiness, would he still have told Andre how he felt about him? Would he have confessed that looking into Andre’s blue eyes was like drowning in an ocean of purest blue?

Manuel heard his phone make a text alert sound. It was an alert for only one person. It took him a long time to go answer it. He remembered what he’d said earlier. ‘We need to talk’. Manuel had every intention of letting it all go. He couldn’t do this anymore. I can’t deal with the distance, is the excuse he had determined that he was going to use.

Holding his phone in one hand while the other kept a tight hold of the old, faded t-shirt, Manuel looked at Andre’s message.

‘Yes?’ Simple enough.

Manuel wasn’t one to break up over text but hey, that’s all they’d been reduced to lately. Just texting, no time for calls or Skype or anything that involved hearing one another’s voices.

Manuel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It would be so easy. A simple ‘I’m done’ and Andre would know exactly what he was talking about. So considerate was his boyfriend, Andre would probably reply with something just as efficient as ‘I understand’ and that would be the end of it. Awkwardness would be palpable upon their next meeting, but they would get over it and probably be friends again with time. Simple, easy. Painless.

All he had to do was type out the words. So that’s what he did.

Only instead of writing _I’m done_ , he instead wrote what he really felt and hoped that Andre would reply back with similar feelings.

“I miss you.”


End file.
